Winged Knights
by syntia.amano
Summary: kembaran tapi beda ama Heavenly Knights. ke 5 chara Suikoden bikin band. Kyril jatuh cinta? Riou ama Kyril benci Troy? Silent Prince? Udah deh gak jago bikin Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Winged Knights

Genre : Friendship, Drama

Disclaimer : Suikoden dari seri 1 sampe Gaiden tetep punya Konami. Soalnya yang tahu nama pasti buat True Rune kan mereka klu gue tahu udah disebarin di ebay XDDD

A/N : Ini bentuk protees GUA ama fanfic Heavenly Knight, gue nggak teruma kalau Lazlo digituiiin TOT

WARNING : Kesamaan nama, profile, sifat, lagu, dll 100% disengaja. SUMPEH! disengaja. Yang nggak sengaja Cuma OOC-nya doank

* * *

"Ok! Yang tadi udah bagus kok,"ucap Riou sambil menenggak air dari botol minumannya.

"Kita giliran berapa?"Tanya Tir sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Lumayan pegal sih abiz ngedebukin drum.

"Kyril, Loe yang bawa jadwalnya kan?"Tanya Hugo yang ikutan senam jari.

"Abiz 2 band lagi baru kita,"jawab Kyril yang lagi asik baca buku agenda sekolahnya.

"Tahu Flare?"Tanya Lazlo yang megang satu handphone and satu NDS biru metalik.

"Mungkin sama Troy,"celutuk Kyril sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Kakak loe pake pelet apa sih kok bisa Troy mau jadi pacarnya?"Tanya Hugo yang kini sedang mengikat sepatu kets-nya.

"Ajian guru-nya Luc mungkin,"curiga Riou. "Gurunya Luc kan peramal, mungkin dukun juga."

"Gurunya Luc? Leknaat?"Tanya Tir.

"Yap! Makanya jadi Laknaat,"canda Riou yang langsung… "UHUK! UHUK!"keselek kesemek. Hah? Kesemek dari mana tuh?

"Mampus loe! Loe nggak tauk ya, kalau bibi Leknaat jago maen ketapel. Itai!"keluh Hugo sambil pegang kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Hugo, Leknaat mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjelajah dimensi…."

"Sekarang jadi nenek-nenek? Ukh!" Kali ini Kyril yang ngangkat kaki tiba-tiba. "Siapa tadi yang nginjek ane punya kaki, hah?" Mereka berlima memincingkan matanya ke cowok satu itu.

"… dan juga bisa tidak terlihat sementara waktu."

"SETAN!!"seru Riou, Hugo, dan Kyril bergantian. Dan kepala mereka juga dipukul bergantian. Tir menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Udah dibilangin juga. Lazlo memberi isyarat pada Tir dan Kyril untuk segera turun.

"Udah yuk turun! Giliran kita sebentar lagi!"ajak Kyril soalnya Riou ama Hugo lagi nyumpah serapah ama ntuh nenek *ditimpuk kamus tebel. Si doi langsung ngacir coz klu dia di timpuk lagi bias-bisa IQ-nya makin turun ntar. Ntar klu Kyril jadi idiot yang zuzah siapa coba? Gue! Jelas! Klu Kyril jadi idiot yang nggantiin peran Kyril di panpic gua siape? Tuyul? *ditendang Kyril.

"Woi, Kyril ransel loe tuh!"seru Hugo pada Kyril yang jalan paling depan. Buru-buru cowok berambut hitam itu kembali buat ambil ranselnya.

"Lazlo…."Lazlo melihat ke arah Tir, ke kedua tanganya lalu memasukkan HP dan NDS kesayangannya.

"Pendiam banget tuh anak,"komen Kyril yang baru balik. Hugo memincingkan matanya. "Apa?" Hugo langsung mengangkat bahunya.

"Maksud Hugo…"

"Kayak loe kagak,"lanjut Hugo motong ucapan Riou.

"Hugo, ntar Riou ngambek tuh kalau mo bicara disela,"canda Kyril sambil merangkul pundak kouhainya. Di antara mereka ber-enam Hugo adalah anggota termuda dan yang paling bersemangat.

"Sialan, kagak bakal! Kalau Prince sih lain lagi."

"Aku bukan Prince,"celutuk Lazlo.

"Orangtua-mu raja dan ratu sedang Flare putri….."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain, Lazlo itu prince!"teriak Kyril membahana, yang langsung dijitak Hugo.

"Berisik loe!"

* * *

"KYAAA!!! Liat tuh!"seru seorang cewek sambil mencolek teman sebelahnya. Dia menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan makhluk bishie yang sedang berjalan di seberang bersama. "Itu tuh Winged Knights kan?"

Temannya melotot, memperhatikan dengan seksama cowok-cowok itu. Mengerjap lalu ikutan histeris. " Iya! Itu kan Prince Lazlo, Master Tir, Ultimate Riou, Infinite Kyril bahkan Innoncence Hugo juga ada! Gak nyangka hari ini bisa liat mereka jalan bareng!"serunya sambil senyum-senyum mesum. Eh? Nama depan mereka kenapa bisa kayak gitu? Suka-suka gue donk mo kasih nama apaan *ditendang para fans Suiko.

Temannya yang lain bingung ngeliat reaksi kedua temenya itu. "Jelaslah, mereka kan mo tampil di pensi sekolah."

"Loe nggak tahu ya, band mereka tuh terkenal banget. Emang sih katanya mereka bakal jadi bintang tamu tapi kan belum pasti!"

"Mereka itu juga merupakan cowok-cowok favorit yang paling ingin di kencani sekarang. Keenamnya masuk 10 besar."

Sementara itu para cowok bishie yang lagi diomongin ini ngerasa gak enak juga. "Kayaknya kalau kita ber-enam jalan, pasti ramai deh,"kesal Riou. Jelaslah kan Hugo beda sekolah ama mereka meski masih satu kompleks.

"Mending, daripada kita dikerebutin buat tanda tangan?"

"Itu sih enak, gue malah sempat dipegang-pegang. Ama cewek sih masih ok…"

"Yang nyolek Hugo kan waria,"ungkap Riou sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mulut loe mo gue tambal HAH!?" Riou langsung melarikan diri.

"STOP!"seru Tir dengan suara dalam. Udara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Tir keturunan Yuki-onna mungkin?

"Ayo, penggemar kita menunggu!"ajak Lazlo. Kontan semua mengikutinya, karena Tir amat mengerikan kalau marah ^^;

"Chotto matte kudasai!"seru seorang cewek. Mereka berhenti terus menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir itu memakai baju terusan pink dan celana coklat senada dengan sepatu boot-nya. Sedang di belakang berdiri cowok keren dengan jaket hitam. Pokoknya serba hitam deh!

Lazlo menghela nafas lalu melipat tangannya. "Paling tidak sms nee-san…"

"Gomenasai, Lazlo-kun."

"Kok kencan pake boots Flare?"Tanya Riou bingung.

"URUSAI!"bentaknya, Riou langsung ngumpet di belakang Tir.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Tir calm.

"Aku nemuin satu kandidat cewek terbaik buat band kalian. Dia tampil setelah kalian. SOLO!"tegasnya.

"YOSH! Akhirnya dapat juga. Cantik?"

"Kyril… ecchi."

"Heh?! Bagian mananya?!"

"Ok, akan kami tunggu."

"Thank's Tir, mo balik kencan nih. Bye!" Cewek itu langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju ke arah cowok itu lalu menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku heran…."

"Hm?" Kelima cowok itu mwenatap Lazlo bingung. Lazlo kan emang jarang ngomong sama kayak Tir.

"Kenapa Troy…. Pacaran dengan Flare?" Tir menepuk punggung temannya itu pelan, membuat Lazlo menatapnya.

"Masih dendam gara-gara MOS?" Terang aja, waktu MOS Troy kan jadi ketua OSIS. Tapi kalau dendam, kayaknya parahan Kyril ama Riou deh. Meski mereka bertiga dikerjain yang akhirnya dibaikin kan Lazlo. Adik ipar gitchuu. Makanya Kyril ama Riou sampe sumpah kalau Troy nggak nangis darah sambil bunuh diri ala Titanic mereka bakal ngeboikot acara kawinnya tuh orang. Nggak peduli bakal digemplang Flare apa kagak.

"Yuk!"ajak Kyril sambil masuk ke belakang panggung. Keempatnya terdiam.

"Ada yang pernah mikir nggak, gimana jadinya Kyril waktu jatuh cinta?"Tanya Riou enek.

"Belum, tapi mungkin."

"Serius loe? Itu mimpi buruk gue."

"Ceweknya pasti bakal nolak dia deh."

"Taruhan?"iseng Lazlo yang langsung dipiting ketiganya. Kyril keluar dari back stage.

"Buruan!"

* * *

"Kenapa loe, gugup?"Tanya Hugo yang lagi main kartu ama Riou and Tir. Lazlo sih sibuk main game terbarunya sekalian ngedengerin musik pake ipod. Heran, ntuh cowok bawa berapa alat elektro mini sih?

"Biasa aja,"jawab Kyril acuh, padahal dari tadi mondar-mandir. Hugo yang pasrah ama kebisaaan sempai-nya langsung focus main. Saat itulah Kyril mencium sesuatu di sebelahnya. Dia langsung menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang perak.

KYRIL POV

"Gadis itu… sumpah cantik banget. Lho? Tapi rasanya pernah ketemu. Ah, nggak penting. Tapi bau tadi itu…. Bau air laut di pagi yang cerah. Cewek cantik yang ajaib. Titipan dewa Neptumus mungkin.

NORMAL POV

"Hoi, Kyril giliran kita tuh!"tepuk Riou membuyarkan lamuanan cowok itu.

"Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita Winged Knights!"seru MC, penonton pada bersorak. He…He….He…. pada ngiri kan yang nggak satu skul ama mereka? *dilempar pisau.

"Selamat siang semuanya!"teriak Kyril sambil ngetes mic. Lazlo nggak mau, maksudnya nggak mo ngomong. Secara Silent Prince gitu lho.

"KYAAAA!!!!!"teriak jutaan ups! Salah puluhan fans, eh? Salah lagi, murid maksudnya. Kyril menyerahkan mic-nya ke Lazlo yang ngebantuin dia pake belt.

"Kami Winged Knights….."

"KYAAAA!!" Gile, histeris banget tuh penonton. Lampu Blitz langsung nyodor sana nyodor sini. Lazlo baru ngomong gitu aja mereka udah kayak gitu. Maklum Lazlo kan pelit kata banget.

"…. Mungkin sudah ada yang kenal…"

"Kenal banget malah!"celutuk salah seorang dari mereka. Lazlo tersenyum. Ambulans langsung datang. Tercatat 15 murid pingsan 8 mimisan slebihnya klepek-klepek. Ups! Nggak cuman manusia pemirsa, ternyata para burung, tikus, cacing, tupai, kelinci, kucing, anjing, kerbau, sapi, monyet, macan, kuda…. *dilempat sepatu setiap siswa.

"EMANG KEBUN BINATANG!!!!!????" (author yang sembunyi di balik shield ngintip) Emang niatnya kayak gitu *ngelemparin rak sepatu. Oke, semua BTT!

"Senyuman kematian,"bisik Tir yang kini mencoba membantu Riou memasang belt-nya. Yang……… BUSYETTTT!!!! Penuh banget ama bunga, ama aja kayak Kyril. Heran, kapan masangnya ya?? Mana bunganya hasil persilangan lagi. Bentar coba aku identifikasi (Mode Detective : ON) Yang di gantungin …..

"Meskipun ada sedikit insiden….masih bersemangat bukan?"Tanya Lazlo. Lazlo-kun… GUA BLOM NGOMONG!

"KONAMI HIGH!"seru Riou dan Kyril bersamaan, pertanda mereka sudah siap.

"Satu lagu dari Flow, Remember untuk kalian semua." Cewek-cewek kembali berhisteria. Beberapa pingsan lagi di tempat gara-gara terkena serangan senyum Riou and Kyril.

Kyril mulai menunjukkan kemahitannya. Lazlo nggak kalah, dia langsung menyanyi dengan penghayatan luar bisaa.

_Kakinarase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to...  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

Cowok-cowok langsung ikutan nyanyi bahkan ada yang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak, coz nih lagu kan ost. Naruto. Yang cewek juga nggak kalah semangat kok.

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo  
(Just looks like a survival game)  
Nagareteku jikan no naka ni  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

Riou ikutan nyanyi, coz selain dia yang laen kagak mau nyanyi terutama Tir. Dia bilang bakal ngelempar siapapun pake stick drum kalau ada yang nyuruh dia nyanyi.

_Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte  
Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai_

Waktu Bridge, Lazlo begitu menghayatinya. Para cewek langsung luluh nih XD

_Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

Lazlo mendekat ke arah penonton lalu menyalami mereka. Korban kembali berjatuhan.

_Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de  
Kawaranai taisetsu na mono wo  
Mitsukedasou to shite samayotte ita_

Riou ama Kyril ikutan maju ke arah penonton. Blitz semakin gencar nih.

_Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa  
Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori_

Lazlo berhenti untuk memasang mic-nya di tangkai mic. Rambut depannya di biarkan menutupi matanya.

_Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de  
_

Reff, Lazlo langsung menyibakkan poninya dan menatap tajam kea rah penonton. KYAAA Lazlo!!! Teriakan gitu sih langsung keluar dari penonton termasuk author XD._  
_

_Sarake dase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo_

Tir kelihatan semangat banget, Riou ama Kyril pake acara loncat lagi. Heboh bangetz.

_Kaki narase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to...  
Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni_

Tepuk tangan terdengar, Lazlo memelankan nafasnya sebentar. 'ENCORE! ENCORE!"seru penonton.

"Berikutnya… The Forth Avenue Café dari L'arc en Ciel…."

"Sing a song!"seru Riou dan Kyril. Lazlo langsung berbalik badan membelakangi penonton.

_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne_

_Iro do rareta kioku ni yosete_

_Sayonara Ai o kureta ano hito wa_

_Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_

Dilepaskannya kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Para cewek berteriak histeris. Para petugas medis langsung mengungsikan korban. Tercarat ditemukan virus baru! Virus LAZLO I LOVE YOU!!!

_Togire nai kimochi nante_

_Hajimekara shinjite na katta_

_Utsuriyuku machi nami ni tori nokosareta mama_

Cowok-cowok mulai nyanyi lagi, lagu kenangan sih. Ending Rurouni Kenshin gitu lho.

_Yuki kawau ano hito bito ge imawa_

_Touku ni kanji rarede_

_Zawamekisae usurete wa_

_Tameiki ni kiete shimau_

Lazlo kembali maju dan menyalami penonton yang ada di dekatnya. Heran padahal kan ini bukan konser mereka, tapi stage penuh banget.

_Kuuseki ni mitsumerareta_

_Taikutsu na kyuujitsu ni wa_

_Owaru koto naku anate ga nagare tsuzuketeiru_

Cewek-cewek terpesona saat Lazlo menyanyikan bridge-nya. Udah deh nyamain suaranya Hyde-kun!

_Wakatteitemo kizukanai furishite_

_Oborete itayo itsudemo_

_Dare ka no koto omotteru_

_Yokogao demo suteki datta kara_

Riou dan Kyril langsung maju menampilkan gaya mereka. Sempat senyum juga. Kamera blitz nyala sana sini. Kyril sih meski sempet inget ama gadis tadi tapi tetep focus ama permainannya. Dia udah kapok digantung budge jumping 3 jam ama temen-temen sintingnya.

_Ato. . . Dore kurai darou?_

_Soba ni. . . Itekureru no wa_

_Sou. . . Omoi na gara toki o kizande itayo_

Final part, Lazlo semakin menghayati lagu.

_Yosete wa kaeshiteku. . . Oh nami no you ni_

_Kono kokoro wa sarawarete_

Ketiga cowok itu membentuk segitiga di tengah stage.

_Kyo mo machi wa ai mo kawarazu omoi megurase_

_Sore zore ni egaite yuku. . ._

_Sayonara Ai o kureta ano hito wa_

_Toui sora ni koi kogarete_

_Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_

Lazlo langsung mendekat ke arahRiou yang emang udah siap dengan aksi ntuh cowok. Jadi dia langsung menghadap ke samping dan Lazlo langsung bersandar di punggungnya.

_Utsuriyuku machi nami ni tameiki wa koboreta_

Tepuk tangan membahana lagi. Blitz langsung menyambut mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan isyarat mereka langsung turun panggung, nggak peduli ama penonton mereka yang berkoor ria.

"Mana sih cewek itu?"Tanya Riou sambil celingukkan di backstage.

"Dia?"Tanya Tir sambil menunjuk seseorang. Keempatnya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk cowok tertua di grup mereka itu. Gadis berambut perak dengan bola mata besar dan bulu matanya yang lentik memakai cardigan dan jaket biru, t-shirt dan celana hitam tapi bermotif bintang. Gadis itu langsung naik ke main stage.

"Untung nggak hitam-hitam kayak Troy,"komen Riou. Kan udah dijelasin dia tuh benci kusumat ama ntuh orang. Padahal Troy kan cakep *dilempar kaleng.

"Gue setuju! Untung taun depan Troy udah lulus,"syukur Hugo, dia kan baru tahun depan jadi siswa High School. And dia tahu dengan pasti dan dengan mendetail akibat yang di akibatkan seorang Troy kepada ketiga senpai-nya itu sehingga membawa trauma untuk mereka. HAH?! Trauma? TROY!! LOE APAIN LAZLO GUA!!!

"Namanya?"Tanya Tir.

"Don't like her!"seru Kyril tiba-tiba tapi whisper. Mereka kaget. Lazlo dan Tir smirk.

"Yang taruhan?"Tanya keduanya sembari menatap Riou dan Hugo yang udah berkeringat dingin. Kyril mah bengong-bengong.

"Lho, ini kan lagunya 'Take it Shake it'?"celutuk Riou tiba-tiba.

"Theme song-nya Kaleido Star?"imbuh Hugo. Keempatnya menatap Hugo tak percaya.

"Hugo, nggak nyangka suka shoujo."

"YANG NGELIAT CHRIS!"

"Ke depan yuk, ngeliat dia!"ajak Riou sementara lagu terus mengalun.

_hitotsu kuria shite mo _

_sore ja owaranai_

_kyou yori hateshi nai _

_namida deau kamo_

"Boleh juga gayanya,"puji Kyril. Keempatnya ber-ehm ria.

_ganbaru koto ni tsukaretara _

_ganbaranakereba ii_

_karappo ni nari nemuru yoru _

_umare kawaru_

Cewek itu bergerak kesana kemari, "Penguasaan panggung ok!"ujar Tir yang langsung disikut Riou dan Hugo sambil ketawa cekikikan ngelirik Kyril.

_tadori tsukitai no nara _

_akiramezu ireba ii_

_komiageru namida mo itsuka _

_shake it someday _

_yuzurenai mono datte _

_chanto aru yo thank you my dream_

_hateshinai jikan no dokoka shiawase ga aru_

"Ayo, kita rekrut!"ajak Lazlo lalu berlari ke belakang panggung disusul ke empat cowok itu. Kalau lagunya udah abiz dinyanyiin ntuh cewek bakal susah nyari orangnya.

* * *

"Yang pasti kamu mau kan jadi vokalis?"Tanya cewek yang mengaku bernama Flare ini. Emmm….. jadi vokalis memang impianku, tapi dengan Winged Knights salah satu band top sekarang ini?

"Apa mereka mau?"tanyaku tak percaya diri. Mereka berlima kan laki-laki.

"Tentu saja!"yakinnya.

"OK! Aku mau, dengan syarat jangan panggil nama lengkapku!"

"Beres!"

"Flare!"panggil seseorang.

"Ah, itu mereka. Sini!"seru Flare balik. Aku menoleh ke arah kedatangan lima cowok itu. Tunggu… dia…

"Lazlo?"tanyaku tak percaya. Cowok itu kenapa bisa disini?

"Kau…."

* * *

Syntia : Fyuh, Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga

Hugo : Sumpeh loe? Ni bukan oneshot?!

Syntia : YAP! Buat ngungkapin kekesalan gue ama fanfic itu.

Hugo : Loe benci banget ya ama Heavenly Knights?

Syntia : JELAS! Gue nggak terima kalau Lazlo diperlakuin kayak gitu. Lazlo kan cinta pertama gue!

Kyril : Trus aku yang dijadiin korban?

Syntia: bukan tapi jadi tumbal XP

Riou : Nih cerita niat genre apaan sih? Gak jelas banget!

Syntia : Mau-nya sih humor, tapi kan nggak jago bikin humor…. ntar deh baca fanfic humor dulu biar ketularan!

Hugo : Bakal jadi tragedy nggak kayak Heavenly Knights?

Syntia : kalau tragedy ntar gue buatin sendiri korbannya Kyril lho!

Kyril : WTF?

Syntia : Dari semua suikoden yang paling nggak terlalu aku sayangin Cuman Kyril.

Kyril : ME?!

Hugo : Lebay dot com

Syntia : Yap! Soalnya aku nggak bias maen Suikoden Tactic coz CD-nya bejad jad HUAAAAA!!!!!

Riou : pura-pura nggak kenal yuk!

Syntia : SO MEAN! Nih permen Hugo!

Hugo : Gue bukan anak kecil!

Syntia : Oh ya, di Episode selanjutnya bakal muncul cross gender lho!

Kyril : Yang pernah baca Heavenly Knights pasti udah tahu

Hugo : Sok keren loe! Nih niat ndukung Heavenly Knights kagak sih? Dari tadi ngomongin Heavenly Knights melulu.

Syntia : Kan Cuma wujud protes, bukan ngejelekin. Lagian gue suka episode awalnya kok. Mulai episode Harmonia yang nggak suka.

Riou : Curhat neh!

Syntia : Lho? Bukannya emang? EH?! Waktunya mo abiz? Kalau begitu…

All : P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Winged Knights

Genre : Friendship, Drama

Disclaimer : Konami FOREVER. Ayo, ada yang mo beli sahamnya Konami nggak? Bonus iket kepala Victor! Persediaan terbatas!

Syntia : Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk siapapun yang membaca nih Fanfic dan terutama yang review. Lalu gomen! Aku lama nggak update nih Fanfic gara-gara STRESSS! Yang bener aja! Udah bikin sampe chapter 3 tapi malah lenyap tak berbegas! GEREGETAN DUH AKU GEREGETAN!

WARNING : Kesamaan nama, profile, sifat, lagu, dll 100% disengaja. SUMPEH! disengaja. Yang nggak sengaja Cuma OOC-nya doank

* * *

"Lazlo?"ucap gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua terfokus pada cowok berambut coklat itu.

"Kau…."

"Kenal?"Tanya Kyril. Dia udah mulai agak panas nih. "Woi, kalau bakar sate jangan deket-deket!" Cih! Ketahuan.

"…..siapa?"

DUBRAKZ!

"LOE KALO NGGAK KENAL LANGSUNG BILANG AJA NAPA?"omel Hugo pake TOA. Heran, darimana tuh TOA?

"Kenal adikku?"Tanya Flare. Gadis itu terlihat kaget.

"…mungkin salah orang."

"Nggak mungkin Lazlo kenal cewek nggak cerita ama kita,"ujar Kyril. Dalam hati sih nyumpahin bakal ngorek apapun tentang gadis itu dari cowok innocent di dekatnya.

"Daripada disini, ayo ke café!"ajak Tir, raut wajah Riou ama Hugo langsung pucat.

"What's wrong guys?"Tanya Kyril sambil merangkul pundak dua sohibnya itu. Niat sih ngilangin gugupnya gara-gara ketemu gadis pujaan. Tapi kok tambah deg-degan?

"Loe sakit Ky?"Tanya Hugo sok polos. Kesempatan nih.

"Mo dianter?" Riou ikutan sok khawatir. Tiba-tiba bahu keduanya ditepuk. Keduanya menoleh bingung. Tir plus Lazlo langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Kabur?"Tanya keduanya. Keringat dingin Riou ama Hugo sudah mulai keluar.

XOX

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Di café langganan mereka berenam. Enam, soalnya ada Flare. Pemiliknya sih salah satu temen akrabnya Lazlo.

"Kalian belum kenalan kan? Dia ini namanya….

"Frey! Panggil aja kayak gitu."

"Ok! Gue Hugo.

"Tir."

"Panggil aja Riou."

"Em…..nama….emmm…."

"Lama amat loe. Kyril! Belajar gagap?"iseng Hugo.

"Resek!"

"Trus adikku…."

"Lazlo,"ucap Frey. Flare mengangguk. Kyril jadi BT. Lazlo sih bisaa aja malah sibuk main game sambil neguk botol besar minuman and ngedengerin ipod. "Sejak kapan bikin band?"Tanya Frey tapi matanya sih tetep menatap tajam cowok berambut coklat itu. Kyril langsung panas bersama author.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu,"jawab Kyril singkat plus BT BT BT BT BT BT ah~

"Latihan kapan?"

"Sabtu jam 8, rabu jam 5,"jawab Tir yang asik minum kopi sambil makan siomay, bakpau, kwetiaw, *ditimpuk gara-gara kelamaan. Nah Hugo ama Riou sih sibuk banget dah kayaknya. Sibuk ngitung duit mereka. Kan mereka terpaksa neraktir Tir and Lazlo. Meski dikit pesenan di belakang kan buanyuuuuaaaaaakk.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku dan Frey balik dulu,"pamit Flare. Keempat cowok itu mengangguk. Empat? Soalnya Kyril nggak rela. Udah deh, balikin cepetan sapu tangannku. Iiih, pake ingusan lagi. GAK USAH! Jangan deket-deket!

"Ngapain loe sok masang tampang puppy?"Tanya Hugo ke arah cowok di sebelahnya.

"Jijay,"ketus Riou. Ya~ mereka kan jadi bokek gara-gara Kyril jatuh cinta ama Frey sih.

"Itu mimpi burukmu Hugo,"ungkit Tir. Hugo mayun. Riou memandang kesal ama Kyril. Lazlo? Bisaa aja tuh tetep main sambil ngedengerin ipodnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dulu. Sampai nanti semuanya!"pamit Flare yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari keempat cowok ini. Empat lage? Soalnya Kyril masih gak rela kalo Frey balik.

"Ky, nggak usah pasang tampang puppy eyes lagi deh,"ujar Flare. "Dan nggak usah geret-geret bajuku! Bikin melar aja!"marahnya lalu menepis tangan cowok itu. Tir hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyril.

"Lazlo, sampai jumpa,"pamit Frey. Lazlo memandangnya sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala sedikit, membuat Kyril semakin BT.

"Ayo Frey kita pergi. Bye!" Flare menggandeng Frey menjauh dari kumpulan cowok itu. Frey masih terlihat agak penasaran dengan Lazlo tapi dia mengikuti arah jalan Flare. Hmm sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau menyerahkan adik tersayangnya begitu saja.

"Lazlo, beneran kau nggak kenal Flare?"Tanya Kyril yang masih agak penasaran. Lazlo menyeruput minumannya lagi dan lagi baru kemudian memandang ke arah cowok itu.

"Artinya dia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya,"jelas Tir yang memang sudah terbisa dengan gerak gerik Lazlo. Dia sendiri sedang asik makan pizza. Lazlo kembali mengambil gelas super besar ke-3nya, maklum dia kan abiz nyanyi, jadi tenggorokan doi masih kering.

"Loe bener-bener suka sama Frey?"Tanya Hugo minta kepastian. Dia kan nggak mau kalau sampe kalah taruhan tapi cowok yang jadi bahan taruhan mereka sama sekali nggak serius dengan tuh cewek.

"Hmm, kalau Kyril nggak serius biar aku yang ngincer Frey,"iseng Riou. Kyril memandang kedua cowok itu garang.

"NGGAK TAU!"ketusnya membuat kedua cowok itu tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"Tanya Hugo pada Tir.

"Dia mungkin akan menemui kita di studio saat latihan. Flare yang akan menunjukannya. Hm? Ada apa Lazlo?"Tanya Tir pada cowok di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba menarik kaosnya. Lazlo memberikan sebelah earphonenya yang langsung dipasangkan ke telinga Tir.

"Ehem! Asal kalian berdua tahu, tingkah laku kalian berdua mencurigakan,"ungkap Kyril. Tir dan Lazlo memandangnya bingung.

"Ada rumor yang beredar di antara para penggemar kalau Tir dan Lazlo itu gay,"jelas Hugo. Tir dan Lazlo saling berpandangan.

"Tapi kalau kalian gay sekalipun selama tidak menyentuhku aku tidak akan peduli sih,"ujar Riou. Tir memandang ke arah mereka satu per satu.

"Kalau aku dan Lazlo gay, maka Riou dan Hugo sudah bias dipastikan juga gay."

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

XOX

"Sore semua!"salam Frey semangat sambil memasuki studio latihan. Terlihat Kyril, Riou dan Hugo sedang sibuk dengan peralatan masing-masing. Tir asik mutar mp3 dan Lazlo bener-bener kelihatan sibuk dengan kedua handphone di tangannya.

"Bukan, satunya NDS!"jelas Tir. Ok, correction! Lazlo sedang sibuk dengan satu handphone dan sebuah NDS warna biru metalik.

"Hi Lazlo?"panggil Frey yang mencoba ramah, namun tak ditanggapinya.

"Percuma, Prince kalau sedang main lupa sama segala sesuatu di sekitarnya."

"Pernah hamper nabrak tiang listrik, kalau nggak dihentiin ama Tir,"terang Hugo.

"Pernah juga hampir masuk selokan kalau nggak ditolong Tir,"lengkap Riou. Ketiga cowok itu langsung menoleh ke arah Tir dan menghela nafas kasian pada cowok yang kayaknya nggak bakal bisa ngelepasin Lazlo yang ceroboh kayak gitu. Mereka tiba-tiba jadi ngerti kenapa Tir selalu bersedia mengantarkan Lazlo kemana pun padahal mereka nggak gay.

"Mungkin gara-gara itu ya jadi timbul gossip kayak gitu,"gumam Riou yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Gosip? Gossip apa?"bingung Frey.

"Sudahlah, nggak penting buat bahas itu."

"Cepat mulai aja deh, Hari ini aku ada janji!"suruh Riou. Ketiganya menganggukkan kepala kemudian langsung siap di posisi masing-masing. Tir langsung melepaskan earphone-nya dan sepertinya sedang menerangkan sesuatu pada Frey sekaligus melemparkan sebuah pesawat kertas yang langsung jatuh tepat di dahi Lazlo. Menyadarkan cowok itu kalau Frey sudah datang.

"Mulai!"

Hugo mulai memainkan keyboard-nya bersamaan dengan petikkan gitar dari Riou.

_kekasihku sayangku ku ingin kau tahu_

Frey memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghayati setiap lirik lagu. Hugo mencoba mengimbangi suara Frey dengan permainan keyboardnya.

_hati ini, kan selalu, menantikan cintamu_

Frey memandang ke arah Lazlo dengan penuh perasaan rindu, tapi yang bersagkutan sama sekali nggak nyadar.

_kaulah yang pertama, yang memberi arti cinta__  
_Kyril memandang punggung Frey, tiba-tiba dia merasa cemburu ke Lazlo.

_tuk selamanya, tetap di hatiku_

Frey mencoba mendekati Lazlo.

_ingin memelukmu, mendekap hangat cintamu_

Frey menggenggam tangan Lazlo erat, membuat cowok itu berpaling padanya.

_tuk selamanya, tetaplah di hatiku_

Frey tersenyum tipis pada Lazlo kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh.

_ku beri semua tempatmu, dengan kesungguhanku__  
_Lazlo melemparkan pandangnya ke arah depan, seolah dia sedang memandang ke arah penonton yang berteriak keras memanggilnya.

_tak akan ku berbagi meskipun engkau jauh__  
_Lazlo perlahan melirikkan matanya ke arah Frey, membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

_ku kan selalu merindukanmu_

Lazlo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan semakin menghayati lirik lagu.

_ku kan tetap selalu menjagamu_

Lazlo mengepalkan tangan kirinya yyang tanpa mic dan menepukkannya di dadanya.

_jangan ada kata berpisah_

Lazlo memandang ke arah semua rekannya yang langsung tersenyum padanya. Hmm mungkin karena maksudnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin terpisah dengan mereka. Frey menatapnya lembut. Meskipun sadar, Kyril tidak bisa menganggu latihan mereka atau dia bakal dicincang oleh semua rekannya.

XOX

"Ky, apa Lazlo benci aku?"Tanya Frey saat mereka beristirahat sejenak, setelah mencoba beberapa lagu yang dikira pas. Gadis itu duduk di sebalah Kyril yang kontan langsung membuat cowok itu terlalu gugup sampai menyemburkan air yang mau dia minum tepat di depan wajah seorang Hugo.

"Eh?" Kyril menoleh ke arah Frey yang masih terkesima oleh adegan tadi. Hugo melap mukanya dengan kesal. Untung saja tadi pagi Chris sudah maksa dia buat bawa-bawa saputangan, meski sempat kejar-kejaran juga.

Hugo melangkah penuh rasa kekesalan yang mendalam ke arah Kyril. Ketiga cowok yang lain pun sudah siap. Siap? Untuk apa? Jelas donk. Tir nelpon, Lazlo sibuk motret dan Riou merekam semua kejadian. Jarang banget ada kejadian kayak gini.

Hugo dengan tampang garang langsung menarik kerah baju baka senpainya itu. Cukup sudah! Dia sudah capek dikejar Chris, sempat diiket segala, plus disemprot sama si Kyril.

Kyril megap-megap. Frey melongo, soalnya Lazlo sibuk motret pake acara update status di FB lagi. Si Riou malah lebih aneh. Demi mendapatkan sebuah video yang bagus, dia rela berlagak jadi Spiderman, meloncat ke sana-ke mari sambil nari-nari geje untuk ngerekam moment itu. Heran? Apa pengaruh duren ama jengkol yang dimakan siang tadi membawa pengaruh sampai sebegitunya ya?

"Help me…"

DUBRAKZ! Semuanya kaget dari segala aktivitas yang sedang mereka kerjakan dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyril terlepas dari gengaman tangan si Empu legendaris Hugo dan kini sedang menikmati indahnya surga. Surga? Iye, jatuhnya nimpa Frey sih.

"H*** S***! Minggir! Mo gue bokem ya?"seru Frey yang langsung naik darah membuat yang lain langsung melongo.

CLING!

Ukh! Salah! Corrrection! Cuma Hugo yang liat, Tir tetep asik nelpon, hmm kayaknya nelpon gebetannya yang baru deh soalnya keliatan serius banget. Lazlo malah sekarang sibuk main NDS lagi. Nah trus Riou? Dia makin terobsesi tuk jadi seorang broadcaster, sehingga langsung buat video baru. (NB : Author baru kena Rune of Punishment).

"Riou!"panggil Tir lalu langsung memperlihatkan jam di handphonenya.

"S***, Hugo! Buruan sebelum ditikam Nanami!"seru Riou yang langsung ngambil barang-barang mereka dan dengan secepat kilat menggeret Hugo dengan kencangnya.

"Kenapa Riou terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu?"Tanya Frey kebingungan.

"Itu karena ada Nanami." Tir mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah Lazlo.

"Nanami?"

"Saudara Riou yang sama-sama pegang ban hitam seperti Hugo dan Riou."

"Eh? Riou dan Hugo sudah ban hitam?"pekiknya.

"Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang profil kami?"Tanyanya bingung. Padahal biasanya para gadis malah hafal luar kepala tentang profil mereka.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu update tentang dunia hiburan, kemarin aku baru saja membaca profil tentang Winged Knights."

"Aku yakin kau pasti hanya membaca tentang Lazlo." Gadis itu terlihat terkejut. "Sepertinya Kyril punya saingan berat,"ujar Tir lalu menatap Kyril yang masih pingsan dan Lazlo yang seolah tidak peduli itu.

XOX

Keesokan paginya…

"Selamat pagi, Lazlo!"sapa Frey pada seorang cowok yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Tak ketinggalan dia juga sedang asik mendengarkan lantunan ipod kesayangannya.

"Pagi Frey!"balas seseorang dari arah belakang gadis itu. Frey langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang sedang mendekat pada mereka berdua.

"Pagi Ky, Tir dan Riou dimana?"Tanya gadis berambut perak itu yang kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Lazlo yang semakin membuat Kyril memanas pagi itu.

"Nggak tau!"juteknya, tapi malah duduk nempel Frey. Sayangnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan malah terfokus pada lelaki berambut coklat di sebelahnya, bukan padanya.

"Lazlo!"panggil Kyril kencang, dari nada suaranya sih sepertinya dia merasa kesal. Lazlo menoleh ke arahnya bingung. Bola mata birunya memandang Kyril mencari penjelasan, tapi cowok itu malah menunjuk ke arah depan. Sorot matanya terlihat menyala. Hmm jadi jelas dia tidak sedang marah pada Lazlo.

"Dia dengan Troy lagi ya?"Tanya sebuah suara lalu menghela nafas. Lazlo menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Lho? Tapi suara siapa ya?

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN ADA DISANA?"teriak Frey kaget. Kaget karena… Hugo datang dengan memakai kostum telletubies sambil makan arum manis. Beda lagi sama Riou yang masih pake piyama model donal bebek dan Tir yang udah asik nongkrong di atas pohon sebelah Lazlo main tadi.

"Berapa?"Tanya Lazlo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk arum manis yang ada di tangan Hugo. Hugo tersenyum riang.

"Gratis, gue kan manis."

DUBRAKZ!

Hugo mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali kebingungan menatap mereka yang langsung sweatdrop. Frey menatap ke arah Riou bingung.

"Kenapa masih pakai piyama?" Riou terlihat sedang membersihkan piyamanya gara-gara sweatdrop tadi sebelum menoleh ke arah vokalis baru mereka itu.

"Diseret Hugo sih. Eh, kayaknya Flare kesini deh." Cowok-cowok itu langsung mengawasi kedatangan kakak tunggal dari Lazlo. Ehem, lebih tepatnya sih mengawasi apa ada orang yang datang bersamanya di kejauhan? Kalau Frey yang sama sekali tidak tahu duduk permasalahan hanya tersenyum menanti kedatangan Flare.

"Lazlo-kun~!"panggil Flare lebay~ entah dia baru keselek apa hingga suaranya berubah jadi menja seperti itu.

"Kakak loe kesambet apa sih?"Tanya Riou penasaran, bahkan gaya larinya pun tiba-tiba jadi slow motion.

"Mak Lampir?"bingung Tir.

"Keselek kesemek kale,"jawab Hugo ngasal.

"Kucing garong, pasti." Semua langsung menatap ke arah Kyril. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"bingungnya.

"GAK YAMBUNG DUDUL!"jerit semuanya pake TOA, bahkan para penonton yang ada di sana plus author! Apakah anda juga sedang pake TOA? *ditimpuk baskom.

"Nani?"bingung Flare saat menatap adik cowok kesayangannya yang gak biasanya bawa-bawa TOA kemana-mana. Kan yang bawa TOA biasanya malah Flare. Hmm ini sudah jelas, jangan-jangan Lazlo maling TOA punya Flare lagi *ditembak.

"Nan demo nai,"jawab Lazlo sambil menghela nafas. Dia menyerahkan TOA itu kepada kakak sulungnya. KYAAA! Begitu dengar Lazlo ngomong pake bahasa jepang burung-burung langsung klepek-klepek. WOI! Tugas siapa nih yang mungutin burung-burung itu? Kita ada rencana bikin acara burung panggang ya?

"Ada urusan apa Flare?"Tanya Tir dewasa. Flare menyuruh mereka melihat ke arah sebelahnya dengan menggunakan isyarat kepala. Mereka semua langsung mengikutinya.

"KYAA~!"jeritan-jeritan histeris nan manja terdengar dari sana tiba-tiba. Tampaklah sekumpulan atau kerumunan? Gadis-gadis yang terlihat sedang mengelilingi sesuatu atau seseorang? Hmm kelihatannya mau menghampiri mereka deh.

"Siapa?"bingung Hugo.

"Jangan-jangan kakaknya Lazlo lagi?"paranoid Kyril. Flare langsung nge-spell rune api buat bakar cowok itu.

Kerumunan itu kelihatannya semakin longgar karena para gadis yang ada di depannya menyingkir, membuat orang yang ada di tengah mereka semakin terlihat. Hmm, tapi belum jelas sih.

"Riou!"seru seseorang riang. Mereka langsung celinggukkan nyari sumber suara yang kayaknya keredam itu, bukan kerendam! Emang cucian? *dilempar sepatu.

"Aku tidak salah lihat kalau mereka menuju kemari kan?"Tanya Kyril yang semakin paranoid. Flare udah siap nge-spell rune-nya lagi.

"Saudaramu Riou?"Tanya Tir yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dari cowok dengan trademark ikat kepala son goku itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau guruku mengambil anak lagi,"jawabnya tegas. Wuih, jarang-jarang nih. Lazlo aja sampe langsung ngeliat ke arah langit, takut kalau tiba-tiba badai.

Kerumunan itu semakin terbuka. Jelaslah! Kan ada 4 cowok cakep… ups! Maksudnya 2 cowok cakep, 1 cowok aneh dan 1 cowok imut disana.

"Kok aneh?"bingung Riou. Hmm kayaknya dia kagak terima deh. Tapi kan emang gak pernah ada orang yang kumpul di taman terbuka pake piyama. "Diseret Hugo waktu masih tidur sih." -_- ngeles dot com lah.

"Tunggu!" semua langsung menoleh ke arah Kyril yang tiba-tiba jadi serius. "Jangan-jangan itu Troy?"curiganya. Seperti yang sudah gue bilang di chapter lalu, Kyril benci kusumat lah ama Troy. Bahkan, dia sudah lakuin segala cara buat balas dendam. Ehem, tolong gars bawahi kata balas dendam. Termasuk dengan ngirim banci taman lawang ke rumahnya. Tunggu! Taman lawang? Itu banci apa setan? Ehem tapi karena intinya Troy itu sinting, gila, tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong, lho? Ini niatnya ngatain apa baikkin? Yah, langsung aja deh. Usaha yang selama ini doi lakuin malah balik lagi ke Kyril.

"Tapi kalau itu benar-benar Troy, dia pasti memanggil Flare dan bukannya Riou,"ujar Tir realistis. Flare langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. Frey sih cuma jadi kambing congek. Dia kan baru pindah ke sekolah itu waktu abiz mos, jadi sama sekali nggak tahu penderitaan anak-anak mos situ.

"Tunggu! Kayaknya aku pernah lihat cowok dengan ikat kepala biru itu deh,"bingung Riou. Dia kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras. Tir menoleh dan memperhatikan ikat rambut itu.

"Riou, jangan-jangan dia…"

"Hm? Kau tahu Tir?"Tanya Hugo penasaran. Tir dan Riou saling berpandangan, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia…"

* * *

Syntia : GOMEN! Gara-gara gak bisa update dan tanpa sadar waktu setahun sudah berlalu.

Kyril : Gak usah pake acara menerawang pake backround tebing di hempas gelombang kan.

Syntia : URUSAI! *nimpuk Kyril pake panci.

Hugo : Hei! Kenapa di chapter ini gue harus pake baju telletubies?

Syntia : Ck ck ck Hugo sayang, itu untuk menarik para pembaca, jadi kamu sabar aja ya.

Tir : Sepertinya cerita ini semakin nggak nyambung dengan name awal (Tir bolak-balik kertas-kertas di tangannya)

Lazlo : Siapa yang punya ikat rambut biru?

Syntia : Aduh sayang, ngerasa tersaingi ya gara-gara kamu pake ikat rambut merah?

Lazlo : Ngg.. nggak kok /

Frey : A… aku… cewek…

Riou : Gue bilang juga ape, tuh pangeran shock berat sadar kalo dia lebih cocok jadi cewek daripada jadi cowok.

Syntia : Tapi Frey sayang, meski anak-anak ada yang mikir kamu itu lebih cocok jadi cewek, tapi selamat! Anda telah berhasil mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar anda masih menganggap anda cowok! Nggak kayak Kobayashi Yamato di Extra Kobayashi.

Riou : Oi! Kebanyakan ngiklan.

Syntia : Untuk selanjutnya, update chapter dipercepat tenang aja, gak nyampe makan waktu satu tahun lagi kok. Paling-paling empat bulan *ditikam.

Tir : Akhir kata…

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
